


Illustration for Dæmonology

by ratcreature



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Acrylics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dæmons, Fanart, Fusion, Gen, Traditional Media, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an illustration for Trinityofone’s SGA/HDM story <a href="http://trinityofone.livejournal.com/25344.html">Dæmonology</a>, John and Teyla and their respective dæmons are sparring with each other, while Ronon’s and Rodney’s dæmons watch (these two themselves are somehow offscreen). The story itself is McKay/Sheppard slash, but the picture is very much gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Dæmonology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dæmonology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012268) by [trinityofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityofone/pseuds/trinityofone). 



> Media: pencil, fine liner pen with waterproof indian ink, acrylic paint, a little bit colored pencils
> 
> The faint, yet still annoying line in the middle where the colors don't quite match is there because the paper of the original is of a larger format than my scanner, so I had to scan it in two parts, and didn't manage to make them fit perfectly.
> 
> [Astrid](http://astridv.livejournal.com/) helped me fix some perspective and relative size and positioning problems in an earlier pencils sketch of this. The illustration is much better for it. Any remaining problems however are my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
